BonbonFeen und Träume werden wahr
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Familie hat viele Definitionen.


**Titel:** Bonbon-Feen und Träume werden wahr

**Originaltitel:** Fragments Silent Night - Sugar Plum Fairies and Dreams come True  
**Autor:** Jaz22

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Familie

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** keins  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Familie hat viele Definitionen.  
**Ü/N:** Ein Teil einer Reihe, die ich voraussichtlich nicht übersetzen werde, da sie mich nicht so sehr begeistert. Vielleicht ändere ich jedoch noch meine Meinung. Wer weiß. Mit meinen aktuellen Stimmungsschwankungen könnte es klappen. Nun aber genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1698 Wörter

**Bonbon-Feen und Träume werden wahr**

Gibbs wischte die Schneeflocken von seiner Jacke herunter als er den Aufzug betrat. Er hatte erkannt, dass er ein Risiko einging ins Büro zurückzukehren, wenn er wusste, dass DiNozzo es irgendwie geschafft hatte das MTAC für einen Team-Filmabend mit „Ist das Leben nicht schön?" zu beschlagnahmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich ihnen anschließen wollte. Seine Leute verdienten es jedoch. Ohne Pause die Feiertage durch zu arbeiten um so schnell es ihnen möglich war eine Lösung für den Fall zu finden und keiner von ihnen hatte mehr als gutmütig darüber gejammert, dass sie gezwungen waren zu arbeiten. Nur Direktor Vance hatte sich frei genommen, doch wenn man darüber nachdachte, war er der Einzige der etwas hatte was einem normalen Familienleben ähnelte.

'Normales Familienleben' - nun, dass war eine Redewendung die man nicht oft in Verbindung mit seinem Team nutzte. McGee kam dem am nächsten. Er hatte zumindest Familie, nicht, dass er sie deswegen oft sah. Das gleiche galt für Abby und Ducky hatte seine Mutter. Zivas Familie war schon weit über den Inbegriff von dysfunktional hinaus.

DiNozzo wetteiferte mit ihm im Bezug von Einsamkeit. Vielleicht übertraf er ihn sogar, schließlich hatte Gibbs zumindest kurz das genießen können was DiNozzo niemals hatte. Nicht einmal als Kind. Es war ein Wunder, dass DiNozzo Weihnachten so sehr genoss wie er es tat.

Gibbs wünschte sich manchmal er könnte dem Beispiel des jüngeren Mannes folgen. Weihnachten war immer eine schwierige Zeit für den ehemaligen Marine. Die Betonung der Familie, die er überall sah, erinnerte ihn nur daran was er alles verloren hatte. Er tat sein Bestes um die jahreszeitlichen Erinnerungen auszuschließen, wann immer es ihm möglich war, und doch fand er sich immer noch spät nachts in seinem Keller wieder, Gedanken über Shannon und Kelly in seinem Geiste. Die Freude, die sich auf Shannons Gesicht gezeigt hatte, wenn sie es geschafft hat ihren Ehemann mit einem Geschenk, dass perfekt für ihn war, zu überraschen. Die Freude in Kellys Augen in dem Jahr. in dem er von seinem Auftrag an Heiligabend nach Hause kam - sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass der Weihnachtsmann persönlich ihren Vater zu ihr gebracht hatte.

So viele Erinnerungen. Gute Erinnerungen und doch welche, die ihn alle samt schmerzten. Weil sie ihn alle daran erinnerten, dass Familie diese eine Sache war die er nie wieder haben würde. Trotz seines Versuchs, dass wieder einzufangen was er mit Shannon hatte durch den armseligen Ersatz, den er nun als seine Ex-Frauen bezeichnete, versuchte er niemals eine Familie erneut zu gründen.

Es war einfach nicht möglich.

Darum lebte er mit den Erinnerungen, sie umso schmerzlicher zu dieser Zeit des Jahres fühlend und er versuchte die Leere mit Arbeit zu füllen. Dieses Jahr war sogar ein wohltuende Erleichterung in dieser Hinsicht gewesen. Nun, hier am Ende des ersten Weihnachtstages konnte er sich darauf freuen nach Hause zu gehen und morgen aufzuwachen und es wäre alles vorbei.

Dieses Jahr war auch auf andere Weise etwas leichter. Mit seinem Vater zu reden, hatte ein kleines Loch in der Leinwand eines Lebens gefüllt, das mehr Löcher als Substanz hatte, aber es war ein Anfang. Besser als im letzten Jahr zumindest. Er war dankbar, dass sein Vater wieder in seinem Leben war.

Dieser ganze Fall hatte seine Erinnerungen über Väter und Kinder mit sich gebracht, den schwierigen Anpassungsprozess beobachtend, den Ned Quinn sich entgegenstellen musste um wieder Teil des Lebens seiner Tochter sein zu müssen. Gibbs fühlte einen scharfen Stich des Schmerzes als er dies im Auto mit Quinn erlebte. Er hatte dem Veteran erzählt, dass er alles aufgeben würde um diese Chance zu haben, die Quinn hatte - nur noch ein einziges Mal fähig sein, sein eigenes kleines Mädchen zu umarmen. Wahrere Worte waren nie gesprochen worden.

Seine Kelly war immer sein Stolz und seine Freude gewesen. Es war etwas in ihr, ein Licht in ihren Augen, eine Aura um sie, eine Leben voll Lachen und Glückseligkeit. Trotz eines Vaters, der öfters nicht da war als ein Kind es je ertragen sollte, war sie immer positiv und optimistisch gewesen. Er fragte sich wieder, wie sie als Erwachsene gewesen wäre.

Gibbs glaubte es zu wissen, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Abby hatte diesen gleichen kindlichen Glauben in sich, den auch Kelly immer gezeigt hatte. Es war einer der Gründe weswegen Gibbs fähig war seine forensische Labortechnikerin in einer Art und Weise zu verstehen, den die wenigsten anderen überhaupt sahen, und keiner hatte es aus erster Hand erlebt. Abby glaubte immer noch an Wunder und Happy Ends. Es war der Grund warum Gibbs unmöglich wütend auf sie bleiben konnte wegen ihrem Einmischen in die Beziehung zwischen Quinn und seiner Tochter. Es war der Grund warum Gibbs Quinn überhaupt heute Nacht zu Melissas Haus gebracht hat.

McGee hatte ihm erzählt wie Abby im Vorführraum gewesen war als sie versucht hatte Tim zu überzeugen Melissa zu erlauben ihren Vater zu besuchen. Tim hatte Gibbs die Szene beschrieben mit Worten wie es nur ein Schriftsteller konnte - Abbys schimmernde Augen, gefüllt mit Hoffnung und Märchen als sie über das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das es jemals gab, sprach. Gibbs war nicht da gewesen und er konnte sich trotzdem den Blick auf Abbys Gesicht vorstellen, als hätte er es selbst gesehen.

Und vielleicht hatte er es auf dem Gesicht seiner Tochter in der Nacht als sie dachte der Weihnachtsmann habe ihren Daddy nach Hause gebracht.

Er bettete das Abby niemals diesen speziellen Teil von sich verlieren würde. Er war viel zu abhängig davon. Abby in seinem Leben zu haben, war als wäre ein kleiner Teil seiner Tochter wieder da. Sie konnte niemals Kelly sein. Aber sie war auf ihre eigene Art etwas Besonderes und Gibbs war dankbar für ihre Freundschaft.

Gibbs blickte nach oben als er das Geräusch von Schritten hörte um zu sehen wie DiNozzo das andere Ende des Großraumbüros betrat. Er sah wie sich der Agent leicht aufrichtete, offensichtlich überrascht seinen Teamleiter wieder im Büro zu sehen.

"Hey Boss", begrüßte er ihn. "Ich dachte du bist schon nach Hause gefahren."

Gibbs sah ihn teilnahmslos an, sich nicht die Mühe zu machen zu antworten was offensichtlich eine Frage war. Sein Blick flackerte kurz hoch zum MTAC. "Film schon vorbei?", fragte er

Tony ging die wenigen verbliebenen Schritte um direkt vor Gibbs Schreibtisch zu stehen. "Nein. Ich, uhm, bin nur für eine Sekunde raus gerannt und hab ein paar Taschentücher für Abby gefunden. Die Blütenblätter sind von Zuzus Rose abgefallen", erklärte er, anscheinend glaubend, dass diese Aussage eine Art Sinn für Gibbs machen würde.

Gibbs nickte nur, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Berichten auf seinem Schreibtisch widmend. Nach einer oder zwei Minuten wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Senior Field Agent sich nicht bewegt hatte, aber irgendwie unsicher da stand als würde er auf etwas warten. Er hob wieder seinen Blick. "Was?", blaffte er, das Wort kam harscher heraus als er gewollte hatte.

"Nichts", antwortete Tony. "Hab mich nur gefragt, ob du vielleicht den Rest des Filmes mit uns sehen willst. Hab Popcorn", fügte er verleitend hinzu.

Gibbs seufzte. Er konnte dies heute Nacht nicht gebrauchen. "Ne. Ihr macht das schon. Ich werde dies hier nur beenden und nach Hause fahren."

Wenn er nicht direkt in das Gesicht seines jüngeren Agenten gesehen hätte, hätte er es vermisst - das kurze Aufblitzen von Enttäuschung, dass verschwunden war bevor es überhaupt richtig da war, vorsichtig ersetzt durch ein Lächeln, dass nie ganz die haselnussbraunen Augen vor ihm erreichte.

"Klar, Boss. Fahr vorsichtig bei dem Schnee, okay? Vor allem mit der Art wie du fährst", er grinste und wandte sich in Richtung der Treppen, den Moment der Enttäuschung offenbar bereits versteckt und vergessen habend.

Als Gibbs ihm weggehen sah, streifte seine Hand gegen ein zusammengerolltes Stück Papier, dass er nur Augenblicke vorher auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte und als er nun danach griff und es öffnete, sah er in die Gesichter seines Teams eingefangen durch Quinn. Er fühlte wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete als er seinen Blick über jede der Ähnlichkeiten schweifen ließ, so gemalt als würde sein eigenes Ebenbild über sie alle schützend wachen. Seltsam wie die Wahrheit von einem Fremden erkannt wurde, der nur ein paar Stunden in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht hatte.

Oder vielleicht war das nicht ungewöhnlich. Gibbs machte kein Geheimnis aus der Tatsache, dass er tat, was auch immer notwendig war, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Team in Sicherheit und gesund, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional, blieb. Er starrte herunter auf die Gesichter auf dem Papier, sie so in sein Gedächtnis einspeichern wie sie gezeichnet wurden.

Sie würden niemals Kelly und Shannon in seinem Kopf, in seinem Leben ersetzen.

Aber sie waren trotzdem Familie.

Er rollte das Papier zusammen und legte es auf der Seite seines Schreibtisches, sich selbst in eine stehende Position erhebend, und ging schnell durch das Großraumbüro. "DiNozzo", blaffte er.

Der andere Mann blieb auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm hin. "Ja?"

Gibbs ging um die Ecke. "Warte."

Tonys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem echten Grinsen.

Gibbs holte ihn ein und sie kletterten die verbleibenden Schritte nebeneinander hoch. "Popcorn?", fragte er.

DiNozzo wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, dem älteren Agenten ein Lächeln entlocken. "Karamell, Boss. DiNozzo Familientradition.", gab er zu. "Du hast den Film gesehen, richtig? Es ist ohne Zweifel der beste Weihnachtsfilm, der jemals gemacht wurde, obwohl 'Das Wunder von Manhattan' dicht gefolgt auf Platz 2 bei mir ist. Das Original natürlich, nicht das Remake, gemacht im Jahr 1947, nur ein Jahr nachdem 'Ist das Leben nicht schön?' gedreht wurde, welcher Frank Capras Erkennungsfilm als Regisseur wurde..."

Gibbs nickte, die Geräusche des Films durch die offene Tür des MTAC von der fortlaufenden Kommentierung von DiNozzo herausfiltern. Er betrat den Raum und nahm Kenntnis von seinem Team als sie den schwarzweißen Film sahen. Ziva und Abby zusammen in der ersten Reihe, Tränenspuren immer noch eingebettet in Abbys Make-up, obwohl sie jedoch über Zivas Verwirrung bezüglich des Filmplot lachte. McGee und Ducky direkt hinter ihnen, Tim hörte mit halben Ohr Duckys Kommentaren wie das Leben in den 40er gewesen war zu. Er lächelte innerlich als er diesen Anblick vor sich aufnahm. Es war vielleicht kein wunderschönes Leben.

Aber an Nächten wie diesen war es gar nicht so schlecht.

Ende


End file.
